


Shameful(?)

by camboymark (Somethingorwhatever)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Choking, F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Mommy Kink, Ok bye, Pegging, Rimming, Slight Choking, and i'm here for it, his ass is so pretty i just had to, it's what I do best, mark's a lil bitch, this hurt me to write but hey, who am i kidding lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/camboymark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's so red, so fucking red because he looks so wrecked, so fucking wrecked and it's so shameful for him to look this terrible and actually like it but he likes it, he loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameful(?)

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry, this got kinky af 
> 
> p.s unedited af
> 
> p.p.s hope you like it ^_^

"wow baby, i guess every lady really does want a piece of you." she jokes, scrolling through the comments on his latest insta for some strange reason. she glances up at him through her lashes, a knowing smile on her pretty lips. mark rolls his eyes and readjusts himself on the couch. 

"bite me." he pouts. she laughs and turns over so that her head is in his lap. she gets a knowing look in her eyes and lifts a hand, tracing a path from his mouth down his neck. 

"nah," she whispers, "maybe i'll just eat you instead." and that makes mark swallow. how the fuck did she know he likes that sort of thing? he can't even try to cover his secret up as the words leave his mouth before he can even control them: "maybe you should." 

"really now?" she asks, a hint of surprise in her voice as she sits up and looks him. her eyebrows are raised like she cannot _believe_ that he just said that, but her eyes. oh god her eyes. 

they're dark, darker than usual, and her pupils are so wide. she's turned on. and holy fuck, so is he. just the mere thought of her behind him -filling him, _taking_ him- is enough to get him all hot and bothered. 

but now isn't the time and they both know it. so that's why she just nods and lays her head back in his lap, a seed clearly planted in her. however, unbeknownst to mark, it begins to germinate right then and there. 

so when he comes out of the shower a few days later, he's surprised. the room is dimly lit, colored scarves thrown across lamp shades to add to the mood. and she, well she's nowhere to be found. which is surprising because she's normally waiting for him in bed. it's also surprising because he knows something is up and for once, he can't guess what it is. 

mark tightens the towel around his waist as he steps further into the room. "baby? you there?" he calls. the door to their room opens slowly, her voice drifting from it. 

"kneel," a command that mark is all too familiar with. he also knows what happens if he doesn't comply so he quickly does just that, falling to his knees on the carpet in the perfect pose: resting back on his heels while his hands lie palms down on his thighs. one hand does shift towards his cock a little bit, eager to feel the growing arousal. even a simple word from her said with the right intonation can get him going. 

mark dares to peek up at her as she slowly approaches him clad in only one of his shirts.  as she gets closer, he realizes that there is something hanging between her legs. when she comes to stand directly in front of him he finally realizes that it's a very lifelike, very large cock. he swallows as his hands clutch the towel. 

"hey baby boy," she smiles as one of her hands comes to stroke the plastic cock in front of his face. his own dick twitches under the towel and he digs his fingers even deeper into his thighs. he swallows once more. 

"do you want to play with mommy's cock?" she asks, knowing damn well that the answer is yes. he hasn't even looked at her since it first appeared in front of his face. he's so fixated on it that he can't even answer her properly which is a mistake on his part. 

she places a hand on his head lightly as if praising him, but quickly tugs on a few strands. "answer me baby." she coos, an evident threat to punish him hidden behind her sweet tone. 

"yes," he forces himself to look up at her, his voice deepening with arousal, "i want to play with mommy's cock." 

she smiles at him, knowing and downright alluring, and thumbs the head of her cock. "go ahead," she urges, placing it against his mouth. mark drops his bottom lip, gently taking the smooth head into his mouth and sucking on his lightly. and that's the very moment he becomes fully hard, his own cock standing at attention under the towel. 

a moans sounds from low in his throat as he feels a thick vein on the plastic cock. a shudder shoots down his spine as her hands gently come to rest on either side of his face,  holding it steady as she pushes her cock deeper into his mouth. it hits the back of his throat and he swallows around it, loving the feel of it. then she slowly pulls back form the tight confines of his mouth, him releasing her with an obscene pop. the noise causes him to blush while she just pats his head, chuckling. 

"you're good at that markbaby," she places a finger under his chin and forces him to look up. "have you done this before? have you thought about sucking any other dicks?" 

mark presses his lips together and eyes her now wet cock. his own dick twitches once more. "no mommy. i've only thought about yours." 

"good," she smiles. "now be a good boy and lay your towel in front of the mirror. i have to set a few things up." she informs him with a mischievous tone in her voice. he wants to question her so bad, but he also wants to cum later on, so he keeps his mouth shut. 

after laying his towel out, he falls back into the perfect sub pose while she places a small ottoman in front of him. he stares at it questioningly before daring to look up at her again. "what is this for mommy?" 

"why don't you bend over it baby boy." she suggests, walking around and rubbing his shoulder. he slowly does so, resting his elbows on the very edge and staring at her in the mirror. 

he watches as she slowly sinks down behind him, smoothing her hands over his back. her nails lightly dig into his skin, red lines raising in their wake. mark draws in a slow breath as her hands rub over his ass. he pushes back into her palms, his eyes falling half closed. she lightly squeezes it and places a kiss right on the small of his back which causes him to let out a heavy sigh. 

"your skin is so soft here baby, so smooth. it just makes me want to...i just-" she cuts herself off and a loud smack is heard throughout the room. mark jerks against ottoman, his eyes shooting open and a gasp coming from his mouth. but before he can even question it, her lips are on his ass cheek, kissing over the sore area. his eyes fall closed as her tongue sweeps over his skin and when she places a soft bite into his flesh, he lets out a soft groan. his cheeks blaze pink. he can't even try to hide how turned on he is by all of this. it's so shameful. 

as if she can read his thoughts, she sits up and leans over him, pressing her chest to his back. he can feel her tits through her shirt and he can most definitely feel her cock as she presses it against his ass. his mouth betrays him once more as another moan slips out, his eyes screwing shut at the feel. 

"i wanna hear all your sounds today, okay baby?" she whispers in his ear, a hand flitting its way over his hip and taking his dick in her hand. she places her thumb over the tip drawing out a heavy sigh. "all of them okay?" 

"yes mommy," he breathes, nodding frantically as she grinds her cock against his ass. "i will mommy." 

"good boy," she mutters in his ear, placing a light kiss against it. "good boy." 

then she leans back and takes his ass in her hands. she spreads his cheeks and without warning, licks a long stripe right over his puckered hole. mark's body jolts and he lets out the most lewd moan ever, long and low, it's the loudest sound he's ever produced. he hears a chuckle, but he doesn't care, he wants more, he _needs_ more. 

"mommy please," he whines, pushing his ass back. she laughs once more as he wiggles in her hands, trying to show her how much he wants it. 

"be patient baby boy," she muses, her hot breath falling right over the tight ring of muscles she refuses to give attention to. instead she sinks even lower and begins to suck on his balls which produces another loud moan. she flicks her tongue against his raphe and mark's jaw drops. she's never ever done that before. how to fuck....where the fuck...

but he has no time to dwell on that because she's licking up his perineum and he's choking out an " _oh god_ " as she gets closer to the place he really wants her tongue. and then he's begging as she starts kissing everywhere, but where he _needs_ it. 

she has him going "please please please" at least a dozen times before she finally obliges. 

and then it happens. she does it again. she licks right over his hole, spending time on it, paying attention to it. she draws circles around it while also drawing a series of the most salacious noises mark can produce. god it's shameful, but it feels so good. he's rutting against he ottoman and moving around so much that she's given up trying to hold him down so she just teases his dick instead. and he just about dies every time she does that, every time she smooths a hand along his inner thigh and wraps it around his dick. it makes him cry out something extremely unintelligible and most likely extremely vulgar.

then when she starts to suck on him, he pushes his ass back into her face going, " _that_ , please do that, fuck _do that_." which garners the exact opposite reaction he's hoping for. 

she draws away from him causing mark's eyes to shoot wide open due lack of pleasure. he quickly lets out a high pitched whine. "more, i want more."

she chuckles darkly and rubs her hands over his back. "oh i'll give you more." and by the tone of her voice alone, mark can tell that he's in for a lot of trouble.

he hears the snap of a cap and the cold drip of lube, but before he can react, her fingers are massaging him and _holy fucking shit_ , there's a finger inside of him and goddamn it he's going to die. 

mark cries out, his face contorting into a mask of insane pleasure. he digs his fingers into his scalp and bites down on his lower lip to keep the absolutely _bawdy_ onslaught of words that want to come out of his mouth, but _fuckfuckfuckfuck_! she starts rubbing his prostate and he has to, he fucking has to. he releases his lip and it's like a motherfucking dam has broken. 

"don't stop, please don't stop," he moans, yanking on the ends of his own hair. "oh god keep going, never stop, _ohmygodohmygod_ , fucking please!" he's babbling on like a damn mess, but he's never felt this before. he didn't even know this amount of gratification was possible. "oh god, oh fucking god, oh my fucking god!" 

and then she adds another finger. she adds another fucking finger to the first and starts thrusting the both of them. he's starting to lose it. he's starting to fucking lose it because her fingers, fucking hell her fingers. 

" _ohgodohgodohgod_ , mommy, mommy please," he begs. for what? he doesn't even know and he doesn't even have time to try and figure it, but her fingers, her _fingers_. he loves them, he needs them, he needs more. oh god that's it, he needs more. 

"more please, more more _moremoremore_ ," he pleads. he wants to be full, he needs to be full. he pushes his ass back against her fingers in hopes to convey his barely coherent message. 

"oh you want more?" she asks and he knows that he's in for it, but fuck it. he wants it so bad. 

"yes," he nods his head like he's a fucking broken bobblehead and then she does it. she adds a third finger and then she adds her mouth on top of that. she starts sucking at his rim while she thrusts and mark lets out the most insane moan ever. it's caught between a cry for mercy and a groan of pleasure. tears prick the corners of his eyes and he's holding onto his own hair so tightly that he's sure he's going to be bald in the morning, but fuck it. oh fuck it, this just feels too good. too fucking good, how does it feel this good? 

"oh my god," he cries out, actually cries out. the growing lump in his throat is making his voice sound thick and now she's fucking alternating, oh god! she's alternating between using her fingers and her tongue to fuck him and it's heaven on earth. that's sacrilegious as hell, but mark doesn't _care_ right now. her tongue is magic and her fingers are magic and he's sensitive sensitive sensitive, so sensitive. he didn't even know he could have that many nerves down there, but there are so many and they're all on fire.  

"mommy," he whines, trying to say something, but he doesn't know what. there's something building building _building_! and he can't fucking deal with it. he's making unintelligible noises and his eyes are screwed so shut that he's never going to be able to see again, but goddamn it, something is happening to him and he doesn't know what! 

"fuck, i-mommy, there's- _fuck_!" he gasps, "i can't...i don't...help!" 

"keep going markbaby, i know you're close." she purrs in his ear and then it dawns on him, it dawns on him! he going to cum, he's going to finally cum and it's going to be untouched, but most certainly not unprovoked. he cheeks burn at the thought of cumming untouched. is it even possible? doesn't that just show how weak he is? what will she think of him? what will she see in him? oh but fuck it! he has to cum, he has to he has to he has to! so what if it's the most obscene, shameful thing he's done, he has to!

"i'm gonna, it's gonna," he grunts in accord with another hard thrust of her fingers. he feels a pinch at the base of his dick and it hits. it hits how waves hit a beach, how rain hits the ground, how water hits his skin. it his him and drags out every bit of waning energy and god does it feel good. it hits him as his back arches, hands seized into claws on the edge of the ottoman. it hits him as his mouth drops, the smuttiest groan escaping. it hits him with screwed eyes and a full ass and most importantly, it hits him dry. 

he comes back to himself in pieces. he slowly remembers himself and where he is and what the hell just happened to him. and when he finally does remember all the way, he realizes that he's still hard (painfully hard) and still has a long way to go. the realization causes him to gulp, audibly. she hears it and smirks at him in the mirror. she grabs his ass roughly and leans down towards his ear. 

"you ready baby boy?" she asks, pressing her cock against his gaping hole. he shudders at the feeling, ashamed at his inability to hide how much he loves all of this. 

"what do you say baby, hm? are you ready?" she asks once more, impending threat in her tone. he nods his head, cheeks burning, and replies: 

"yes mommy, fuck me mommy, i want it mommy." which quickly turns to begging because he wants it. he wants it he wants it _hewantsit_. "please please please, fuck me. i want it, i want it, i want it." 

"then you got it." and then there's the snap of a cap again and he's watching her rub lube on her cock in mirror and damn, he's excited. he's pushing back at her and panting, fuck since when was he panting? never mind, fucking never mind. he just wants it and he wants it now. 

"get ready baby." she grins at him in the mirror, grabbing his hips and rubbing circles in his back. mark smiles, desperate for it. needy for it. ready for it. 

and then it happens. 

she presses the head of her cock to his hole and mark bites down so hard on his bottom lip that he nearly draws blood and then she's sliding in and the tiniest sound comes from the back of his throat. and then she's inside of him, she's fully inside of him and he's about to burst into tears from the pleasure.

and then she starts _moving_! fucking moving! and mark is going to start crying. 

"fuck, fuck mommy, fuck!" his voice cracks and he's covering his face as hot tears leak down it. it's just the head of her cock is hitting his prostrate full on and she's rubbing his thighs and her hands are so _smooth_ and her cock is so _big_ and he's on complete sensory overload. 

"you like this baby? huh? you like getting fucked like this?" she's dirty talking now, appealing to another kink mark has tried so hard to hide. 

"you like my cock up your ass? you like screaming like a little slut? hm? you like all this?" she grunts in his ear, punctuating each question with a hard thrust. and he's nodding his head and trying to cry out _yes_! yes he likes it, he loves it, he lives for it! but he can't, he can't, he can't. he keeps moaning and going on about how good, so good, don't stop, and _mommy_! 

he's lost it, he's officially lost control. he doesn't know what he's saying, he _barely_ knows what he's doing. time isn't even a concept anymore. he just so full and so happy and so _full_. her cock is great in size and veiny and she's playing with his asshole, _playing_ with his _asshole_. she's got her fingers spread in a v around her cock as it pounds into him and he's getting so much stimulation from that alone. and then her other ( _her other hand_ ). she's grabbing at his ass, his hips, his dick. she grabbing everything and he's crying. he's crying because _holy jesus fuck_ does everything feel good!

"god, mommy, oh god," he prattles on, "so good, fucking-oh my god!" he can't fucking speak, he can't fucking think, he can't fucking-oh jesus! 

"mommy," he whines into his arms, his tears making everything wetter and hotter and fucking fuck, he loves it. 

then she leans against him, she presses her tits to his back and growls in his ear, "look at yourself baby boy, look at how much of a slut you are for mommy, look yourself."  

and he wants to because anything for her, everything for her, but he can't. he can't he can't he can't. he can't see himself in this shameful state. he can't watch her slam into him from behind. he can't watch his dick hang underneath the ottoman, spouting precum. it'll turn him on to the point of no return. and he wants to so desperately relay to to her but she keeps _fucking_ going and it feels so _fucking_ good and mark can't, he can't, he can't.

but that's not good enough for her, oh no it's not because she's in control and he knows he has to obey her at all costs, but fuck! so she yanks of the back of his hair, pulling his head up to face the mirror and when his eyes finally focus, they nearly bulge out of his head. 

he looks even worse than he imagined. he's crying, openly sobbing, and his jaw seems like it's permanently fixed open, the dirtiest sounds leaving it. one hand is grabbing his neck indicating at another kink he didn't even know he had while the other is grabbing at his shoulder. his dick isn't spouting precum, it's straight up leaking it, every thrust pushing a little more out. and he's so red, so fucking red because he looks so wrecked, so fucking wrecked and it's so shameful for him to look this terrible and actually like it but he _likes_ it, he _loves_ it and holy fuck. 

she's above him, pounding her hips against his ass and fuck she's never looked so at home before. sweat plastering her hair to her face, shirt completely soaked through, pointed nipples on display and there's a smile on her face because she knows, she knows how fucked up he looks and she knows that he loves it. 

they make eye contact and her grin grows even wider and even more troublesome. she slides her hand up the plane of his back and grabs onto his neck from behind. mark lets out another lewd groan at the contact. she's going to start choking him and he's never been more ready for it. he didn't know it was a kink of his until now, but he wants it, holy shit does he want it. 

"do it mommy, _doitdoitdoit_ ," he begs, tripping over his words and himself. and she doesn't even say anything, she just begins to press on his jugular and he's getting lightheaded and oh god, it's great, it's great _greatgreatgreat_. 

he gasps out a breathy sob as black edges his vision. his eyes focus on himself once more in the mirror and the sight of her hand around his neck does him in. it finally happens. he cums and that's when time shatters, plunging mark into subspace. 

he's arching against the ottoman, cum shooting from his dick. then there's a wet, warm feeling on his ass and he's feels so empty yet so fulfilled. then she's in his face, caressing his cheek and smiling so wide. if she's saying something, he doesn't know, but she looks happy. and then he's in bed on his stomach and she's tucking him in and kissing his head. and then he's gone. 

and when he wakes up in the morning, he's still not quite himself, but when she kisses his lips and goes, "you were so good last night markbaby, so good for me." it frankly makes him want to push his ass into her face so she can go at him again, no matter how sore he is.

 


End file.
